


you are my favorite everything

by orphan_account



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Drabble, Friends to Lovers, Kissing, M/M, Making Out, Short One Shot, Soonhoon - Freeform, but its still a fluff tho, kinda of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:54:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26389762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: "So tell me, what spell did you cast on me?" Soonyoung whispered in between kisses, "It's getting addictive, I can't get enough of you everytime."
Relationships: Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi/Lee Jihoon | Woozi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 55





	you are my favorite everything

Despite of being busy individually, Soonyoung and Jihoon always makes time for each other. They both loved weekends, especially when they can just laze off by the cotton hills of sheets and roll against each other over and over again until they drown in serene bliss, about to make an spectacular day and night leaving all their innocence beneath the rug.

Well, they missed each other that much it can't be helped- Jihoon always blamed Soonyoung for being a walking temptation because according to public belief, yes his boyfriend is cute but he knew Soonyoung better.

At some days, they would just resigned themselves from those activities just cuddle and enjoy lounging at the comfort of their living room, with some movies and a bowl of whatever snack they have in the cupboard in tow; choosing one movie from many genres with lots of arguments that left Soonyoung defeated- who is he to reject Jihoon's overly cute pleads?

And Jihoon will always remember that Soonyoung can get so fixated to a movie, particularly, to kissing scenes.

Just like at this moment when they decided to cancel going out for this weekend, a scene played fast forward to ending as the male protagonist came to his conclusions and kisses the girl in a feverish manner under the cold breeze of a monsoon night and heavy downpour. Its romantic enough to wrapped up everything if you asked Jihoon but Soonyoung thinks otherwise. He snorted loudly than intended as the ending credits roll on cue with some sappy background music that made Jihoon pause and look at him with a questioning gaze, silently asking _what?_

"The kiss was so sloppy, it's ridiculous" he commented, "you could tell by how they look like dead fishes gasping for air which made the acting so horrible." Soonyoung mocked some actions then laughed at it.

Jihoon swore, Soonyoung could pass as a film critic as for his second job or much even more, a kissing guru for how he rates and comments at every single damn kissing scenes in movies or dramas they've watched together.

"You're a kissing expert now?" Jihoon scoff but immediately regretting running his mouth too fast than his thoughts- he should've just kept his mouth shut all along instead of asking a snarky rhetoric question. 

It all fired backed so fast.

There's already a playful smirk hanging by the corner of Soonyoung's plump cherry lips, dangerous enough to made him flinch and shift on his position.

"Soonyoung." Jihoon warned but the look of mischief on Soonyoung's chiseled features gave it away. He's doomed.

"Want to try?" Soonyoung asked, slowly standing from his place in the carpeted floor and sitting by the edge of their plush sofa where Jihoon was, laying in like a lax cat. His hands slowly traveling down and painfully close to his exposed inner thighs. "You know, like the good old days?"

Soonyoung hauled the latter in his arms and let Jihoon nuzzle into his chest as he sat back and gently pet his back. Jihoon settled his weight in between the strong arms holding him together and succumbing into the warmth coming off the other. 

Soonyoung's words rang through his ear like alarm bells and Jihoon couldn't help but blush as his imaginations spurs into a wild vivid fire. He feels a coil in his gut as Soonyoung leans down, their noses almost touching and cool minty breathes brushing against his pursed lips. Jihoon gulped.

"Do you want me to teach you all over again?" Soonyoung teased as he hovered on top of him and settled himself in between his leg. "No fees and definitely to an unlimited extent, would you grab my offer?" He jokingly added.

Soonyoung pressed his forehead against Jihoon's and then rubbed their noses together that made Jihoon feel more flustered but all mushy inside.

Jihoon giggled softly, cheeks coloring in a beautiful bashful hues. He circled his slender arms around Soonyoung's neck and started to draw loopy traces on his nape. He admired his boyfriend- pretty eyes with clusters of star, lips curling into a gentle smile that made the universe sigh- maybe he's a little fixated too, movies all forgotten.

The first time Soonyoung initiated such skinship, an eskimo kiss, Jihoon nearly pushed Soonyoung out of the couch, quite literally, out of panic and because: one, he wasn't used to and two, it was Soonyoung (probably everyone knew that Jihoon is such a weak man for Soonyoung).

"Maybe, maybe not" he bites back with equal malice just cause Soonyoung isn't the only one who should do all the teasing here. "For all I know, you dislike the taste of sweet things and I just ate caramel popcorn."

He heard Soonyoung whined in disappointment and before it could register to him, Soonyoung straightforwardly lunged at the juncture of his neck and shoulder, planting trails of butterfly kisses and attacking with soft bites. Jihoon shuddered as Soonyoung begins to lapped at the delectable exposed skin, hot wet cavern against his cool skin provoking goosebumps and leaving sweet trails of blossoming red marks.

"S-soonyoung," Jihoon whimpered as he weakly tried to push the his boyfriend away. "I-I thought we agreed nothing frisky today?"

Soonyoung abruptly stopped his ministration and looked at Jihoon with dark eyes and his infamous devilish smirk.

"Don't you like this?"

Jihoon was lost for a moment until he felt hands ghosting at the hem of his (Soonyoung's) oversize shirt up to his flat tummy then onto his chest but too distracted to think about it as Soonyoung leaned once again to capture his little kitten mouth.

"So tell me, what spell did you cast on me?" Soonyoung whispered in between kisses, "It's getting addictive, I can't get enough of you everytime."

It all played softly from the beginning, lips past moving against one another delicately but Soonyoung has other plans as he bites down and slightly sucked Jihoon's lower lip, making an accessible entrance to deepen the kiss, ascending Jihoon forward to the fresh memories of their explorations as hormonal teenagers.

Nothing have changed, Soonyoung is still a great kisser like he's always been- the sweet caresses of Soonyoung's lips against Jihoon's.

They were best friends before. They were two curious boys who tried experimenting to figure out what kissing really feels like- it's mind blowing according to Soonyoung and even dared to openly described Jihoon like a lost spared kitten as Soonyoung lets him to dominate. He also described how was it, to Jihoon's embarrassment, and for him Jihoon taste like honey. He's naturally sweet and wild.

Jihoon knows Soonyoung doesn't like sweets but how come they keep on until it turned into a full made out session at a dark and cramp broom closet like naughty little boys they are back then.

Don't get it wrong, Soonyoung has no other experience but let's just call it a gift for being born with either a cursed or blessed chart.

Minutes passes like hours. Jihoon can't believe they are making out this early- their lips still hungrily attached to one another continuously devouring and hands traveling to every visible skin possible.

And if there's only one thing Jihoon always tends to forget, it is the fact that Soonyoung likes _kissing_.

Soonyoung likes- loves kisses longer, deeper like torrid hurricanes and kissing like a fucking catastrophe.

Soonyoung was used to seeing and kissing other people before-mainly a result of rebellion during sophomore year that breaks Jihoon a little as he finds himself hopelessly develops a feeling towards him.

He would caught Soonyoung at house parties making out with different girls and boys, smelling like cheap perfumes and lip-stick stains littering his sleek white shirts, worst in his neck.

And one night when the moon was up high and bright, a slightly tipsy Soonyoung confessed to him- of all people he have been kissed, Jihoon is his favorite that there was no single time he wished he was kissing Jihoon instead. His lips are the softest and kisses from him aren't too sloppy neither too demanding, it's an explosive taste of wild honey and sincerity.

Soonyoung loves it. He loves Jihoon and he should stopped all the lies he's been fooling himself with. He loves him more than what they already have. So they tried all over again, to win back his heart and finally got together after Soonyoung successfully did. After all, he always have Jihoon's heart.

Jihoon then knew how Soonyoung acts behind closed doors and first hand experienced what a beast he is inside his friendly and bubbly extremities. No wonder he's was liked by many and was even called a tiger that irritates Jihoon to the point he wants to sock his face- how dare them gave his man a sketchy ego booster pet name? But secretly loves the pros of it on Soonyoung's aggressive pull.

Labored hot breathes and panting snaps him out of his reverie, fluttering his eyes open to see his boyfriend equally disheveled hair and swollen lips as they stared at each other as they parted.

"You look beautiful in my clothes" Soonyoung said and tucked a stray stand behind Jihoon's ear. He leans in to plant a soft kiss against his forehead and caress his sides causing shivers to rise up. "Nothing too frisky, huh?"

"Shut it, this is all your fault."Jihoon tried to push him off on top of him but Soonyoung is just stronger so he gave up easily. "Sometimes I wonder how could you fool everyone with your cute acts when you're head is perpetually in the gutter."

"You think I'm cute?" He chuckled and peppered his face with soft kisses. "And don't worry, I'm only like that around you."

Jihoon just rolled his eyes, "get off of me, you pervert."

"Why my Jihoonie is being a whiny baby right now?"

Ah that's it, Jihoon is really kicking him out- he would really, if it wasn't for his wrists being held above his head tightly along with a playful glint in Soonyoung's tiger-bright eyes.

His resistance only made Soonyoung laugh and adjusted his position so he was laying down against the sofa with Jihoon, now on top of him. He eyed Jihoon as he rose up and settled himself on Soonyoung's lap before setting his palm down on top of the rock-hard flat abdomen beneath him.

At that moment he swore, Jihoon look so gorgeous on top of him with his still half-lidded eye, tousled hair and lips moist, red and plump.

"Like what you see?" Jihoon smirked, this time it was his turn to reached down the hem of Soonyoung's shirt and gave it some butterfly touches.

Soonyoung was about to answer when Jihoon purposefully grounded himself against him, making Soonyoung groaned at the delicious friction.

"Jihoon," Soonyoung's hand bit both of his hips, helplessy steadying his movement with his clammy hands as Jihoon begins to rolled his hips. "Jihoon, I swear-"

"What?" Jihoon challenged although he shouldn't knowing what the other is capable of, "you started now let's finish this."

As soon as the words left Jihoon's mouth, Soonyoung didn't waste anymore time replacing it with his lips and kiss the life out of Jihoon.

Oh boy.

It's going to be a long day, movie binging plan long forgotten as they are about to begin one spectacular weekend once again.

**Author's Note:**

> i already accepted the fact that this is nothing but word vomit brought into life by procrastination and stress so i will never take this work down again. anways, hi i hope you're having a great day <3


End file.
